Guide You Home
by DancerGirl136
Summary: Post 2.13 - What if Haley was still there when Nathan got home after he told her to choose between their marriage and the tour? An attempt repairing the second half of season two before the worst happened.


_Hey there. So this is my first One Tree Hill story. I got into this show a few months and became obsessed with it, especially Nathan and Haley (if anyone knows how I can get myself a Nathan, let me know). I wanted to write a story about them but wasn't sure where to start. When I was watching episode 2.13 the idea just hit me, and this story literally poured out of me in about half an hour. So I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, I'd give myself Nathan. Also, I hate Chris Keller (almost as much as I hate Dan Scott). _

Guide You Home

"Haley!" Nathan called as he ran into their apartment, praying to whatever higher power there was that she was till there, that she hadn't left him.

He ran down the hall to their bedroom, pausing in the doorway. His heart leapt into his throat when he spotted his wife, her back to him as she faced the wall. He thanked the heavens above him that she was still here, and he had the chance to make it right. If only he could not screw it up again.

"Haley."

She turned to face him, unable to hide the tears tracking down her cheeks. Nathan's heart fell when he realised he was the cause of her tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, surprised to hear tears creeping into his voice. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, and I shouldn't have left."

Haley pushed herself up to rest against the headboard, keeping her eyes downcast and away from her husband's. She knew the moment she looked in his eyes it would be all over. He had too much power over her heart.

"I can't blame you for that." She whispered back. "After what I did. But I swear to you, Chris doesn't mean anything to me." She finally turned to look at him, almost begging him to believe her.

Nathan sat down on his side of the bed, turning to face her. "Why did you kiss him them?" His tone wasn't angry, or accusing, just desperate to know.

Haley took a deep breath and looked back at her hands. "Well, I kissed me. And I was so surprised that I didn't stop it right away. When I did realise what was happening, I stopped it, but I felt so guilty that I didn't want to tell you. So I'm sorry, for not stopping it, and for lying to you. It didn't mean anything to me, but I was so ashamed of myself."

Nathan nodded as he processed all that she was saying. "Okay. I understand your reasons for not telling me, but it does still hurt."

"And I understand that. I really didn't want to hurt you Nathan."

Nathan nodded. "I know." Haley would never purposely hurt someone. "I believe you when you say it didn't mean anything, but this whole thing still scares me."

"What scares you Nathan?" Haley asked softly, reaching over to take his hands in hers.

Nathan stared down at their hands, smiling softly before continuing his train of thought. "I'm scared that even though you don't feel anything for Chris, he's still going to do something, and I'm going to lose you. I know music means everything to you and I'm so proud of you, but I just hate that he's a part of it too."

"If I'm being honest, I don't like it either." Haley admitted.

Nathan's head shot up at her confession. "Really?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. Because of whatever, he makes me uncomfortable. It makes me even more uncomfortable that I know you're uncomfortable. But I want my music to happen so badly, and I don't see a way to do it without him there. That's why it's so hard to know what to do."

"I hate that he's involved." Nathan seethed. "Your music is so incredible and you deserve to have everything happen for you, but not because of him, because of your talent."

"He keeps telling me that it's now or never, and that the difference between those who make it and those who don't are the ones who take their opportunities. And a part of me wonders if he's right, that if I don't take this chance now I might never make it." Haley felt the tears starting to rise back up again.

"No, Haley." Nathan grasped her hands tightly. "You are so talented, and it will happen for you one day. I believe in you so much, and I find it crazy that you don't believe in yourself." He reached up to cup her cheek in his palm. "Why don't you see how amazing you are baby?"

Haley smiled as a tear spilled from her eye. "How do you always believe in me?"

Nathan shrugged. "You make it easy. Plus you always believe in me. Isn't that what marriage is about?"

Haley shuddered as she breathed in deeply, and threw her arms around him "I'm sorry I've been such a horrible wife." She whispered into his strong shoulder.

Nathan's arms tightened around her small body. "You have not been a horrible wife." He emphasised fiercely. "You're the best wife I've ever had." He smiled.

Haley laughed through her tears. "Well you're the best husband ever."

Nathan pulled himself back so that he could look into her eyes. "If you really want to go on this tour, you should. It was wrong of me to give you an ultimatum. This is your dream, and I believe in you. So you should decide what you need to do.

Haley sighed. "I love you for saying that. You're such a good man, but you're my dream too. And I just can't stand the thought of leaving you, especially when I know how uncomfortable this makes you. Marriage is about the two of us making decisions together, and I can't make such a big one by myself, not when it affects you as well."

Nathan nodded, unsure of what to say next. "I love you Haley, and I want to support you in everything you do."

"I love you too, especially for saying that. So I'm staying, because I need to believe in myself as much as you do, and believe that my time will come someday. And I'm alright with that." Haley smiled.

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm making you choose, or give up on something."

"I promise you aren't. I want to be here with you more than anything." Haley said, wrapping her arms back around her husband's neck. "I love you so much Nathan."

"I love you Hales. Always and forever." Nathan smiled, resting his forehead against hers and connecting their lips softly.


End file.
